slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Medyk
Medyk - to bardzo rzadki Śluzak typu Światło. Jest prawie bezużyteczny w walce ze śluzakiem, lecz jako jedyny potrafi wyleczyć Ghule. Ma charakterystyczne jedno, duże oko pośrodku głowy. Jedyny śluzak posiadający swoją białą odmianę. Występowanie Medyki żyją na terenach typu dżungla, gdzie ich ubarwienie doskonale się sprawdza jako kamuflaż. Wygląd 'Protoforma' Medyk jako jeden z nielicznych Śluzaków ma jedno oko z zieloną tęczówką. Jego powieka ma kolor zielony. Na brzuchu i głowie jest jasnozielony. Czułki i reszta ciała jest zielona. Ma długie lekko zaokrąglone czułka, łapki i ogonek. Z tyłu ma dwie pary małych wyrostek. Ma mały zaokrąglony u górnej szczęki ząbek. 'Transformacja' Na głowie po transformacji ma ciemniejszą skórę, tak jak reszta jego ciała lekko ciemnieje jego ubarwienie. Możliwe, że z tyłu ciała w protformie ma małe czułko-podobne odrosty, które po transformacji rosną. Na grzbiecie ma długie wyrostki zakończone jasną skórą (jest ich dokładnie pięć). Ma również jedno oko z zieloną tęczówką. Ma po transformacji ma małe zęby przypominające kiełki. Śluzak ma łapy zakończone trzema palcami, na ramionach są też małe wyrostki które są zakończone jaśniejszą skórą tak jak palce. Zostawia za sobą zielonawy ślad podobny do zielonkawej mazi. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' *Uzdrawia na mniejszą skalę, wytwarzając maść leczniczą lub odtrutkę. *Poprzez dotyk potrafi odróżniać ghula od śluzaka. Pozwala to zdemaskować Smuggleta. *Ulecza dotykiem na bardzo małą skalę. *Potrafi przywracać utracone siły śluzakom (np.: Śluzogwardii). 'Transformacja' thumb|270px|Medyk leczy zghulowane kwiaty [[Vinedrone|Vinedrone'a]] *'Medici' - wystrzeliwuje uzdrawiającą kulę światła, która przy trafieniu wnika w ciało rannego śluzaka bądź osoby. Kula leczy wszelakie dolegliwości wewnętrzne. *'SkinSplint' - śluzak snuje ochronny kokon światła wokół uszkodzonego lub złamanego obszaru, lecząc go. *'Uzdrawiający rój (Healswarm)' - wydziela z siebie błysk silnego światła, zdolny leczyć ghule. Ataku potrafi użyć na wiele sposobów: uderzenie i rozbłysk światła, wylądowanie na ziemi i wyrzucenie leczącej aury, lub szeroki sonar-śpiew leczący wolniej, ale mający bardzo duży zasięg. *'Tarcza światła (Lightshield)' - śluzak tworzy z małych iskier bańkę lub ścianę, działającą jako ochrona przed toksynami. *'Śluzomag (Slugmage)' - tworzy ochronną powłokę światła nad śluzakami strzelca, by zapobiec ghulowaniu. *'Leczący paladyn (Healadin) ' - śluzak z roju iskier tworzy ochronną zbroję światła. Noszący ją strzelec staje się nieczuły na ghule. *'Uleczenie mroku' - nienazwany atak. Medyk potrafi leczyć nie tylko ghule, ale także mroczną wodę. Uleczenie jej z silnika zghulowanej mecha-bestii nie stanowi problemu, ale ciężej jest ze zbiornikiem zawierającym mnóstwo tej cieczy. Wtedy bez interwencji Fandango się nie obejdzie, a Medyk osłabnie po chwili leczenia, przez co istnieje ryzyko zghulowania. 'Ponadto' *'Regulowanie rozmiaru' - Medyk potrafi zmieniać swój rozmiar, pomniejszając się na tyle, by w celu uleczenia podróżować przez niewielkie przestrzenie (np.: przewody w mecha-bestii). Prawdopodobnie, oprócz przewodów mechów, potrafi podobnie wnikać do żył u ludzi. Historia 'Sezon 1' *Po raz pierwszy protoforme Medyka można zaobserwować w odcinku "Dobijmy targu" gdzie został pokazany jako błąd. W gangu jeszcze medyka nie było, lecz w następnym odcinku gdzie dołączył oficjalnie. *Oficjalnie zadebiutował w "Awaria" gdzie wcześniej, Medyk należał do Billy'ego, lecz w końcu chciał się go pozbyć, lecz został ocalony przez Eli'a, przez co dołączył do jego arsenału i stał się oddej pory najsilniejszym jego śluzakiem. *Trzeci raz Medyka można zaobserwować w "Bunt mechów" gdzie, uleczył zghulowane Mecha-bestie. *W "Cienie i światło" Medyk musiała ocalić całą jaskinie Dziesiątkową przez Mroczną wodą. Gdyby nie pomoc Fandango, nie udało by mu się ocalić całej pieczary przez wymarciem. *W odcinku "Świt żywych śluzaków" śluzak Eli'a uzdrowił śluzaka Hipnotyzera, który dołączył dzięki niemu do kompani śluzaków Shane'a. 'Sezon 2' *W "Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza" zaprzyjaźnia się z nowym śluzakiem-Lokim. Widać, że razem z Lokim i Burpy'm się dogadują. Widoczny jest też jak uzdrawia całą grupę Ghuli. *W części drugiej poprzedniego odcinka, czyli teraz "Nowy dzieciak, część druga" został chwilowo pokazany w blasterze, młodego Shane'a. Uleczył był by Lokiego lecz Eli się zawahał i go nie wystrzelił. *Został pokazany krótko w odcinku "Robośluzaki" w protoformie. Gdzie pomógł razem innymi śluzakami wyleczyć chorobę (Śluzakofobię), Quentina. *Po raz pierwszy zdolności Medyka zawiodły w "Niepokonana Mistrzyni", gdzie nie mógł ocalić Shanai przed śmiercią. *W odcinku "W zamknięciu" uleczył zghulowane kwiaty Pnączniaków. *W "Rzadka część" wystąpił krótko, gdzie tylko był widziany w Protoformie na złomowisku. *thumb|270px|Medyk dołącza do [[Śluzogwardia|strażników]]W odcinku "Podziemie" Medyk pokazuje jaki jest silny i uzdrawia swoich przyjaciół (chodzi tylko o Śluzaki) i dodaje sił strażnikom bramy. Przez co dołącza do Sluzogwardii jako strażnik światła. Przez to roztaje się z gangiem. 'Sezon 3' *Medyk Eli'a powraca pod koniec odcinka "Promienny dzień" gdzie otrzymał, go Pronto, by go przetransportować do walczącego gangu. Uzdrowił tam wszystkie Ghule i uzdrowił Slugterre przed zagładą. 'Sezon 3' *W filmie "Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata" Śluzak Medyk wpadł w tarapaty, przez złe wyceloanie Eli'a, lecz dzięki jego przyjacielem Burpy'ego został ocalony przed ogniem. Poznał też swoją zghulowaną wersje-Goona, który chciał zawładnąć nad krainą. *W drugim filmie "Slugterra: Return of the Elementals" prawie uzdrowił Goona, lecz został on ocalony przez Dr. Blakka. Okazało się, że jest jednym z pięciu żywiołaków. I tylko dzięki niemu zostały ocalone pozostałe żywiołaki i Slugterra. *W trzecim filmie "Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown" prawdopodobnie uzdrowi Goona. Występy 'Sezon 1' *"Dobijmy targu" (Debiut, nieoficjalnie protoformy jako błąd) *"Awaria" (Debiut, oficjalnie) *"Bunt mechów" *"Cienie i światło" *"Świt żywych śluzaków" 'Sezon 2' *"Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza *"Nowy dzieciak, część druga (Chwilowo, protoforma) *"Robośluzaki" (Protoforma) *"Niepokonana Mistrzyni" (Protoforma) *"W zamknięciu" *"Rzadka część (Protoforma) *"Podziemie" 'Sezon 3' *"Promienny dzień 'Filmy' *Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals *Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown Ciekawostki * W polskiej wersji jego nazwa gatunkowa i imię śluzaka Eli'a są takie same, natomiast w angielskiej nie. * Strażnik jest pokazany w megamorfie *Z pomocą paru śluzaków Fandango może usunąć'' źródło mrocznej wody i przekształcić ją w śluzaczą energię lub wodę. W ten sposób uratował on Jaskinię Dziesiątkową przed obumarciem. *Medyk nie wykazuje żadnych skutecznych umiejętności bojowych, przez co był uważany przez poprzedniego właściciela (Billy'ego) za bezużytecznego śluzaka zajmującego tylko miejsce w pasie na amunicje, jednak jego prawdziwym powołaniem jest cofanie skutków mutacji Blakk'a - leczenie zghulowanych śluzaków i mecha-bestii, co czyni go naprawdę cennym osobnikiem dla przeciwników Blakka, więc okazuje się w czymś przydatnym. *Billy chciał go zdeptać, przez jego ,,bezużyteczność", ale Eli go uratował, przez co nawiązała się między nimi przyjacielska relacja. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Goon Doc. *Medyka zauważono w odc. "Dobijmy targu" (Zdjęcie), a pojawił się odcinek później. *Prawdopodobnie Medyk potrafi zneutralizować truciznę Goon Doca. *Potrafi leczyć Ghule z dystansu (odcinek Bez wyjścia) oraz tworzyć dużą, leczącą ghule aurę (odcinek Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza). *W odcinku pt. "Awaria" ciągle robił duże oko, żeby być wybranym, a gdy go wybrano, bardzo się cieszył. W tym samym odcinku Trixie uznała Medyka za najrzadszy okaz śluzaka w Slugterrze, co nieco kłóci się z prawdą (są gatunki rzadsze od Medyka np. Zawrotnik). *Eli ofiarował Medyka członkowi Klanu Cieni by blokował bramę przed demonami. *Zastąpił Fandango w pilnowaniu bramy. *Eli czasami nazywał Medyka Doktorkiem. *Jego nazwa po angielsku brzmi Boon Doc a imię śluzaka Eli'a to '''Doc' (doc - doktor). *Nie potrafi wyleczyć tylko Strachoghula po transformacji (podobno). *Jest mniejszy od większości śluzaków (poza Fingerlingiem i Przyciągaczem). *W odcinku pt. ,,Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza" wyleczył Strachoghula w protoformie. *Podczas transformacji jego skóra ciemnieje. *Pod koniec odcinka "Podziemie" Eli powiedział do oddanego Medyka "Jeszcze się spotkamy", co nastąpiło w odcinku "Promienny dzień". *Jeden ze szkiców koncepcyjnych transformacji Medyka wyglądał podobnie jak Lariat. *Medyk jest jednym z najsilniejszych śluzaków Eli'a. * Medyk El'a jest Śluzakiem Żywiołu Energia * Medyk, Biały Medyk, Zamrażacz i Hoverbug to jedyne śluzaki które mają jedno oko. Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Światło Kategoria:Śluzaki bardzo rzadkie Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Energia Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Śluzacza Energia Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Śluzaki 5 żywiołów Kategoria:Śluzak Energii Kategoria:Legendy Kategoria:Medyk